Mine While It Rains
by ShinSeiFuji
Summary: Syaoran reflects on his feelings for Sakura, while she suffers the consequences of falling in love with Yukito and knowing the truth.


Mine While It Rains

ShinSeiFuji

_            It's been a while…_

Syaoran looked up at the dark gray sky above him, curious of what lies beyond it. It was one of those lazy afternoons, when the sun crept behind the charcoal-colored heavens and bade the day goodbye before it was supposed to. 

            _How long has it been…?_

            The wind wafted with uneasiness as it infused its mild icy flavor to those around. People have started to open their umbrellas in preparation for what was to come. Some have clothed themselves with jackets and sweaters, while others merely clung to their companions. But Syaoran merely stood there, his eyes wandering about the school, searching for a pair of emerald eyes that gave him the only comfort he needed. 

            _…since it last rained?_

            Alas, the heavens have become impatient with the boy, and began to grumble incoherent noises. And without further warning, it started to cry.

            At this, Syaoran opened his umbrella, but remained fixed to the ground, unmoving, except for his probing eyes. 

            Come to think of it, why would he even think of moving away? He was in the middle of a perfect scenery, the one where he fit so well. One where he was king. 

            It was raining. It was his season. And all succumbed to his command. 

            "Syaoran-kun?" a voice asked. 

            "Sakura," he said softly, relieved that he finally found the pair of eyes he so longed to see. But like the misty weather that surrounded them, her eyes were also unusually dim.

            It was heartbreaking for Syaoran to see her that way, but he wasn't surprised. He knew it would be like this. He knew it would be raining. And he cannot deny that a part of him was contented by the way things were. 

            "Where's Daidouji?" Syaoran asked, but he knew the answer to this. That's why he had been standing there all along. That's why he had been waiting.

            "Singing lessons," Sakura said as normally as she could. "The contest's tomorrow, and they're staying late. Besides, I have to cook dinner tonight." 

            "Aa," Syaoran simply replied. It took him time to gather his strength and say her name once more. "Sakura."

            "H-hai?" Sakura said, shifting her attention to Syaoran. He knew she would be lost in her thoughts, but it still pained him to actually see her to be so.

            "Wanna go home together?" he asked. The last word seemed more of a whisper. Together. It didn't suit them so well. 

            "Arigato," Sakura smiled. A bitter one. "I forgot my umbrella at home. I didn't know it was going to rain today." Sakura positioned herself beside Syaoran. 

            _It's amazing… the fact that we fit together, but…_

Syaoran's line of thoughts kept him busy, while he held the umbrella still.

            _Perhaps it's only me that's thinking of it this way. It's crazy how the world works. Sakura, she can give me warmth just by being near me. No, just by letting me see her. Those eyes that I love so much… that smile that I can't live without. Then again…_

            He looked at her, but her thoughts were too far away that she didn't even notice. 

            …_I can't make her happy just by doing the same. Just by being the same._

            He sighed. 

            _I can only be the wolf that shields the flower from the rain. I can't be the moon that she adores. _

            "Sakura," Syaoran stopped, a few steps before the Kinomoto household. "Tsukishiro…"

            She went pale by the mention of his name. 

            "Tsukishiro would be happy if you could find your own happiness," Syaoran tried his best to put a smile on her face. 

            And she did. A small one, but it was enough      to signal a new start. "I'll be okay," she said in a low but firm voice.

            And then he smiled too. She had, after all, her own light, that unrequited love cannot diminish no matter what. It may have dimmed for now, but it'll soon outshine anything else. 

            "Arigato," Sakura said once more before she entered her house. Syaoran would have not let her go, but he knew better. He knew she wasn't really his.

            _The rain will be over soon. Syaoran thought. But he was glad he had his moment. That even for a short span of time, he owned her. She was his, while it rained. _


End file.
